Born This Way
by arc852
Summary: (AU) The yellow-eyed demon never bled into Sam's mouth. Instead he did something else, something that changed the way Sam lived from that day forward. Now with there dad missing, Sam just wants to prove he's not as helpless as he looks. While Dean just wants to protect his little brother.
1. Chapter 1: A Look into the Past

A dark figure stood over the crib of the one and only Samuel Winchester. The figure—although it was too dark to tell—smiled at the baby inside. He had plans for him, great plans.

He hovered a hand over the child's small form. A black aura covered both his hand and the baby, he smiled until he heard the scream.

"You!" He turned and flashed Mary a pair of bright yellow eyes before reaching a hand out to her and moving her to the ceiling. Sam started crying, but the cries seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. The demon smiled as he set Mary ablaze right there on the ceiling. He was gone by the time John got upstairs.

John was left in the doorway, he saw his wife burning there on the ceiling. He couldn't think, but is body went straight to the crib. He didn't see Sam, only the blanket was left in the crib. The fire was becoming too much, he ran out of the room only to run into his eldest son, Dean.

Without saying anything he grabbed his hand and ran down stairs and out of the house. Out in the lawn they stared at Sam's nursery window, watching as it and the rest of the house engulfed in flames with tears in their eyes.

One of the neighbors had apparently called 911, because the fire department as well as a few police cars and an ambulance were on the scene in no time. It didn't take long for Dean to figure out what happened to his mom. He had caught a glimpse into the room before his dad had ran out. For a while all he could do was stare at the house as they extinguished the flames. It wasn't until the fire was mostly gone that he snapped out of it and realized the youngest member of their family was missing. He turned to his dad, who seemed to be in the same shape he had been a second ago.

"Where's Sammy?" His dad didn't say anything, just looked at him.

That was enough to get Dean running.

He ignored all the officials and firefighters, as well as his dad's cries. He ran right into the black crisped house and straight to the source of the fire and the place he knew Sam would be. Upon arriving in the nursery, he coughed. The smoke was mostly gone, but there was still some left. He covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and looked at the room.

The ceiling was pretty much gone, giving Dean a clear view of the night sky. The wall was burnt and peeling and the things in the room were either burnt or rearranged. Sam's cribbed fell into the latter, it was knocked up against the far wall on its side. Dean saw everything but his brother. He was about to leave the room, check another part of the house, when he heard it.

Crying. Sam's crying to be exact.

It was faint, but Dean heard it all the same. It had come from the direction of where the crib was lying. Carefully he made his way to the crib, the crying getting slightly louder the closer he got. He moved the crib from up against the wall and looked into it. At first he didn't see anything, just Sam's blanket, which was in surprising perfect condition. But then the blanket moved and he heard the cries again.

Dean gulped and carefully unraveled the blanket. What Dean found inside made him gasp with both relief and shock. Sam lay there, no more than an inch or two tall crying. Dean shook himself out of the shock and being the most gentle and careful he cupped his brother up in his hands. Sam had stopped crying and was now looking up at Dean. Dean looked down at Sam.

"Don't worry Sammy, I got ya. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you. You can count on it."

* * *

Dean sat at the motel room table, typing away on his laptop trying to find some new cases. He was currently in Iowa, in an unimportant town that Dean didn't bother to remember the name of. Ever since John had disappeared on that hunt 4 months ago, they've been looking everywhere for him. Taking jobs and hoping to run into him. So far no such luck but Dean wasn't about to give up.

"Dean," he didn't bother turning around, just kept staring at the screen.

"What is it Sam?" he knew his brother was currently on his bed with his phone, looking up cases just like Dean was.

"I think I might've found something," that got Dean's attention. He closed the laptop and got up out of his chair. He turned toward Sam and the bed. He jumped on, being mindful where Sam was and then positioned himself so he was looming over both his brother and the phone he was using and smiled.

"Whatcha got Sammy?" Sam glared up at him after gaining his composure back from flying a foot up into the air thanks to Dean.

"Its Sam, and do you always have to do that. It's annoying," Dean ignored the first part, being beyond used to it and smiled at the second.

"Yep, that's what big brothers are for. Now what's that about a job," Sam sighed and rolled his eyes but didn't push it any further, instead looking back at the phone resting up against the pillow.

"According to this article there have been several deaths over the past few weeks in the same apartment building," Sam watched as Dean picked up the phone and started skimming through the article himself.

"You think it might be a spirit," Dean asked still skimming over the article. Sam nodded even though Dean wasn't paying any attention.

"Yeah, the real question is who and why," Dean nodded and got up out of the bed. He pulled out his duffel and started packing up their things.

"Well, looks like we're headed to Oregon," Sam nodded as he watched his big brother pack everything up. He couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine at the sight. It doesn't matter how long he's been like this, Sam learned early on that there was no getting used to living in a world of giants. Course he would never tell Dean that after all this time he was still a little scared. Cause then Dean would try to comfort him or possibly tease him. Heck he'd find a way to do both and Sam didn't want that.

It didn't take long for Dean to finish packing. He turned to his brother who he noticed was staring at him. He noticed his brother staring at him weirdly a lot lately, but now wasn't the time to bring it up. He would save it for a later date. Instead he lowered his hand to the bed.

"Ready to go Sammy?" Sam answered by climbing into his palm. He lifted him up and gently lowered him into his breast pocket. That done, he grabbed the duffel and headed toward the car.

* * *

** A/N: Hey everyone! So I'd like to welcome you to my first Supernatural story. Sorry if the characters are a bit off, but I'm still a little new to all this. I only just recently started watching it, I think I'm on season 4 episode 6. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

The impala's engine roared to life as Dean put the car in drive and headed to Oregon. He reached for the radio, but stopped when he remembered Sam. His little brother had sensitive hearing and never liked when Dean played his music. Usually Dean wouldn't care, but after the way Sam had been acting lately, he decided this road trip would be better in silence.

He felt Sam move around in his pocket. He knew it wasn't the most comfortable place, but Dean had learned at an early age to not place him on the seat while driving. If it weren't for his trained reflexes, his brother would be a pancake. So a pocket was the agreed place to keep Sam while on the road. Sam however was reluctant to agree and only did to the following terms; he would only ever go into Dean's pocket. John was a bit unhappy, but agreed nonetheless.

That had happened when Sam was 8 and Dean was 12. And it wasn't too long after that when the incident happened.

Dean shook his head, it had been years since something like that had happened and he did not want to think about that right now. Or ever again.

"Dean?" Dean took a quick glance toward his pocket, before looking back up at the road.

"What's up Sam?" Sam clutched his head and winced as another stabbing pain crossed his mind.

"My head kind of hurts," Dean raised an eyebrow, concern beginning to show in his eyes.

"Again?" Sam's arms fell back to their sides as the pain left just as quickly as it had come. Sam sighed as he was relieved from the pain and wiped away some sweat that had started to form.

"Never mind, It's gone now," Dean took one hand off the wheel and used it to open the pocket so he could actually see his baby brother.

"You've been having those a lot lately, are you sure you're okay?" It was true, Sam's constant head pains had only appeared recently. Around the time John had disappeared.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," like that was going to happen. Dean was one of those people who worried about Sam no matter what. The other two being John and Bobby, also known as the only other two people who knew Sam even existed.

"How much longer until we reach Oregon?" Sam asked. They hadn't been on the road that long, so they still had a ways to go.

"'Bout 6 hours," Sam sighed, because for him this was the most boring part of being a hunter. It wasn't the most comfortable either.

"Well, what time is it?" Dean looked down at the clock radio.

"11:36, why you hungry?"

"A little,"

"Well we'll stop as soon as I find a place," Dean said, a bit hungry himself. He opened his pocket again to catch another quick glance at Sam.

"It'll be a bit longer-seeing how we are currently in the middle of nowhere-so why don't you rest a bit. You hardly got any sleep last night," Sam would've argued, but Dean was right. The previous night had been filled with a weird nightmare and had kept him up almost all night. He was only able to get some rest when Dean had scooped him up and comforted him. Like he used to do when they were younger. Sam appreciated it, he did but it made him feel just a bit helpless. Which was a feeling he was trying to avoid.

"Alright," he mumbled as the idea of sleep started to take over. He burrowed a little deeper into Dean's pocket and with the constant thumping coming from his right he was soon asleep.

* * *

_ Sam ran._

_ from the giant thing chasing after him. With grace only a hunter could have he dodged sticks and rocks in his path. He could here its footsteps coming toward him, keeping up with him through all his bush runs. Logically Sam knew he would never be able to outrun it, but he was currently working on gut instinct. And his gut told him to run._

_ Sam chanced a glance behind him and paid for his troubles when he tripped over a tree root and fell back against the ground. He groaned from the hard landing but pushed himself up anyway, only to fall again, this time flat on his back by a huge quake caused by an object that landed near him. Sam didn't need to look to now the object was a boot._

_ He looked up at the giant that loomed over him. It was too dark, Sam couldn't see their face. But somehow he was able to tell exactly who it was. _

_ It was Dean. Staring down at him with a smirk on his face and a hint of amusement in his eyes. Suddenly Sam noticed Dean's boot that had landed near him move upwards. It slowly but surely made its way above his small body. Sam tried to move, tried to yell but he was frozen in place. In the next instant Dean lowered the boot hard and fast and all Sam could feel was the pain of all his bones crushing at once._

* * *

"Sammy!" Sam's eyes snapped open and were met with familiar giant green eyes. Sam breathed heavily and wiped some sweat away. Dean was holding him in cupped hands, having pulled over when he felt Sam having a spasm attack.

"What the heck dude?" Dean asked. Sam answered, but found he couldn't look his brother in the eye and so he settled on looking down.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare is all. Not a big deal," Dean stared at his brother, not believing him. But the side of the highway was nowhere to bring this up, so he just nodded and placed Sam back in his pocket.

Once Sam was back in said pocket he relaxed. That dream was scary the first time, having it a second time didn't help. Only terrified him more.

It was silent until Dean pulled into an off chain fast food joint. He reached inside his pocket, gathered his brother and held him out.

"What're you hungry for Sammy?"

"I'll just take a salad or something," he paused for a moment. "And its Sam," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever and would it kill you to have a burger once in a while? Instead of your healthy rabbit food crap," He placed him on the passenger seat and unbuckled his own seatbelt.

"Actually it could, do you know how much grease and cholesterol are in those thing? Especially at places like this?" Dean rolled his eyes again, because this was not the first time Sam gave him a lecture about food.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'll be back in 10 minutes. If anyone so much as looks through the window-"

"I know Dean," Dean nodded and Sam watched his giant of a brother get out of the car. Dean gave him one last look before going to get their food.

Sam went over to the side of the seat and peered down, checking to see if his little 'hideout' was in order. Dean's constant protocol talk annoyed the crap out of him. But that didn't mean he wasn't right. After checking his hideaway, Sam backed away from the edge and took on the role as look out.

10 minutes on the dot later Dean was back with a greasy bag of food in hand. He sat down after checking to see if Sam was still there and then opened up the bag. Sam's heightened sense of smell caught the aroma of his brother's bacon cheese burger and the salt covered fries that came along with it. He could faintly smell his salad, but the combination of grease and salt covered it.

Dean opened up Sam's 'rabbit food' and placed it on the chair in front of him. He then unwrapped his own burger and dug right into it. Sam reached into the bowl of salad and grabbed a handful to eat himself. Dean swallowed his bite before speaking.

"We still have a few more hours before we reach Oregon. When we get there we'll get a motel and then go to the building, see if we can find anything," Sam nodded, agreeing to his brother's plan and continued to eat. Dean took another bite.

"Sam?" Dean called, not bothering to swallow until after the name left his lips. Sam mmm'ed a reply while picking through his salad. Dean stared at him for a moment.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sam stopped abruptly, and mentally cursed his brother for knowing him so well.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure you don't," Sam was getting a bit frustrated.

"Seriously Dean, nothing's wrong," Dean noticed that throughout their conversation Sam didn't look at him once. Which told him a lot and yet nothing at all. But Sam wanted to drop it and he knew he wouldn't be getting anything out of him.

"Alright, whatever you say," for now, he added as an afterthought. They finished their lunch in silence—or in Sam's case ate until he was full—and Dean threw both things away.

Once back in the car, Dean held out an open palm to Sam who climbed on without a word and sat in the center. He lifted him up but instead of Dean stopping at his pocket he brought Sam to his face to get a better look at him. Sam shifted uncomfortably as his brothers enormous face was just inches away. Dean gave him a once-over, shook his head and then placed his brother back into the front pocket of his jacket. As Sam laid there, he heard Dean mutter a "Yeah right" under his breath. Sam ignored it and settled down for a long car ride.

* * *

It was dark by the time they made it to their destination. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and after flirting with the hot blond at the front desk for a good five minutes, Dean made his way to room 283 with the key and the girl's phone number.

Dean set down his car keys on the table and turned on the bed side lamp. Once some light allowed him to see, he looked around the room and concluded the place wasn't half bad. At least better than some of the other motels he and Sam have stayed at.

Speaking of Sam, he opened his pocket and found his brother snoring lightly. Dean had to suppress an aww from escaping his lips, because—and he would never say this out loud—his brother looked cute curled up in his pocket asleep.

Not wanting to wake him up, Dean reached in and lifted him up as gently as he could. Sam however wasn't in too deep of sleep as he thought and woke in his brother's hand.

"Dean?" he muttered still half-asleep. Dean smiled,

"Hey sleeping beauty, nice of you to join the living," he replied jokingly.

"Shut up and put me down," Dean smiled and did as told, setting his little brother on the night stand. Sam stretched away the stiffness that came with being in a pocket. Thankfully his little nap was nightmare free, he needed the sleep.

Dean shrugged off his jacket and placed it across one of the table chairs. He then busied himself with making up Sam's makeshift bed which was placed to the right of his pillow. That done he turned to Sam who was still standing on the side table. He looked zoned-out. Dean waved a hand in front of him.

"Sam? Hey!" He snapped his fingers and Sam gave a small yelp as he was pulled back into reality.

"Huh? What, Dean?"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just thinking," In truth Sam was once again thinking about his nightmare. Replaying it over in his mind, although unintentionally. But it was just a dream, Dean would never do that. Not to him, not to his little brother, right?

"Right, well I'm going to hit the sack. You coming?" Sam stared at Dean's open palm.

"Uh, yeah sure," He climbed on and Dean set him down on a pillow smaller than his own with a few pieces of cloth for a blanket. Sam then watched his brother get in bed himself and reach over him to turn off the light. He laid there, back turned to Sam and muttered a goodnight.

It was a few seconds later when Dean heard Sam.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Sam was having trouble deciding if he should tell him about his nightmare. On one hand Dean sort of had a right to know, seeing how it was about him and he might feel better if he talked about it. On the other hand, Sam didn't want to come off as a little helpless kid who couldn't get over a stupid nightmare.

The latter part of his mind won and Sam sighed.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Night," Sam dropped it and allowed the feeling from his earlier nap to surround him.

Sam had been saying "It's nothing" a lot lately, Dean thought as he turned toward his now sleeping brother's form. He knew it wasn't nothing, that Sam was lying to him. The question was why? Dean thought back to the strange looks he caught Sam giving him throughout the morning and how he wouldn't even look at him during lunch. He then thought back to the previous night.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" He would find out what was bothering Sam. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

Dean tucked away his badge and stepped into the small apartment. A women in her early forties closed the door behind him. Dean smiled at her,

"I'm sure you can guess why I'm here? Mrs…" The women smiled back at him and nodded.

"Mrs. Hooper. And this is about the deaths, right?"

"Yes, I just have a few routine questions for you," He flashed her a charming smile and Mrs. Hooper nodded and motioned to the couch in the middle of the room.

"Please sit, I don't know much. But I'll do the best I can to help," Dean sat down across from her and pulled out a notepad in order to look professional. As Dean asked the somewhat usual—at least for them—questions, Sam listened through the inside pocket of Dean's suit.

"So, did you know the victim well?"

"Not very, although I talked to him every now and again, since he lived next door," Sam felt Dean nod.

"Well, before they died did they seem strange to you?"

"Strange how?"

"Like, did they ever talk about seeing things or complain about cold spots in their apartment?" Sam didn't have to see to know the lady was giving his brother a strange look.

"No, nothing like that," there was silence for a moment. Like the lady was thinking about something.

"Actually I did notice something a little strange before Mark was found dead. But it's probably nothing," Sam felt Dean shuffle and lean in a bit closer.

"Everything helps ma'am," There was a bit more silence and Sam heard Mrs. Hooper sigh.

"The day before his death, I thought I saw him come home twice,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mark and I got home at the same time and exchanged a few words before going into our apartments. Later that night I went to the lobby to pick up my mail and I saw Mark park his car and come inside,"

"He couldn't have left and come back before you got your mail?"

"No, I would've heard him leaving. The walls in here are very thin," Dean nodded, tucked his notebook back inside his jacket and stood up.

"I think we have enough, thank you for your time and we'll contact you if we have any more questions,"

"Of course," Mrs. Hooper got up and opened the door for him. Sam heard the door close behind them.

* * *

"Well it's not a ghost, I can tell you that," Dean said as he got in the car, took Sam out of his pocket and placed him on the dashboard. Sam wiped some of Dean's pocket lint off of him.

"Looks like we have some research to do then," Dean groaned at the mention of research. Worst part of the job in his option. He would much rather be out in the field ganking whatever was killing these people. He reached for his neck and undid the tie to stop the strain on his neck.

"Any ideas?" Sam paced back and forth thinking.

"Not sure, although based on what the lady said I'd say our options are limited. We better look into it more though just to make sure," Dean nodded in agreement. His expression changed to a mischievous smile though when a fun idea hit him and without any warning picked Sam up by the back of his shirt. There was immediate resistance on Sam's part.

"Dean! Put me down, you know I hate when you do this!" Dean laughed at his brother's useless attempts at breaking free.

"Why do you think I do it? Well that and it's funny," Dean laughed some more, unaware that Sam was starting to panic. His mind flashed with images of his brother crushing him and he started flailing more aggressively. Dean's laughter faded and his smile slowly turned to a frown as he noticed this.

"Whoa, hey dude chill. Seriously you're going to hurt yourself," He set Sam down in his other hand and he stopped as soon as Dean let him go. He breathed heavily as he though back to all the times Dean had done that to him. He had never had that reaction; that need to be let go so badly before. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was this nightmare doing to him?

"Sorry," Sam said, not knowing what else to say. Dean looked him over and let out a small sigh through his nose.

"We are so talking about this after the case," He didn't wait for Sam to say anything else as he put him back in his suits inside pocket and started the car.

In all honesty Sam had been expecting that. Dean knew him to well to know that something was bothering him, especially after the stunt he just pulled. But he was not looking forward to it. He wasn't that scared little kid anymore, he could handle this stupid nightmare himself. Unfortunately, Dean still saw him as such because of his size and—not for the first time—Sam found himself wishing to be normal. In all aspects of the word.

Dean parked the car and just sat there. He felt Sam move in his pocket and he once again thought about how small Sam really was. Having dealt with his size for years, he sometimes forgot Sam wasn't supposed to be the size of a doll. With a sigh Dean got out of the impala and stepped into their motel room. He set Sam on the table and got out his laptop, setting it down next to Sam and then taking a seat himself.

As he waited for the laptop to warm-up and turn on he took out his phone and set it down for Sam to use. Sam didn't say anything as he picked up the phone that he was only a few inches—to him—taller than and set it up against Dean's computer.

About a half hour of just silent research later, Dean looked at the papers he printed out from the town's police data base. Each paper held information about each of the victims.

"According to these the victims were seen on the opposite sides of town the day of the murder," he lowered the papers so Sam could have a look. The incident before was pushed into the back of their minds for the time being.

"But, witnesses in the building complex claimed they were home," He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair as Sam looked the papers over.

"The same person at two places during the same time? Sounds like a shapeshifter," Dean nodded.

"Only one way to find out,"

* * *

Dean made sure the door was locked before turning his attention to the various TV screens on the wall. He placed his brother on his shoulder as he looked through the security footage.

"If Mrs. Hooper was right about that Mark guy then…" He pressed play. The lady they talked to earlier was shown on screen getting her mail. A guy walked into the building and both Sam and Dean recognized him from the list of victims. It was Mark, or looked like him anyway.

"Mark" exchanged a few words with her and then headed toward the elevator. Though not without taking a quick glance at the security camera. Dean paused it.

"Got ya," The paused picture on the screen showed "Mark" with his eyes flared.

"Definitely a shapeshifter," Sam slid down Dean's arm so he was now standing on the table in front of him.

"Great, now all we have to do is find it. That'll be easy," Sam said sarcastically, because it wasn't going to be easy finding someone who could look like anyone. Dean caught it though and smiled.

"It might be easier than you think Sammy,"

"Huh?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you're the smart one. Don't you remember what Dad told us the last time he hunted a shapeshifter?" Sam thought for a moment, clearing his mind in order to think clearly.

"Sewers, right Dad said they like to hang out underground, preferably the sewers," Dean smiled.

"Bingo," Dean held his hand out, palm up and watched Sam climb on. After tucking his brother away in his outer jacket pocket he hurried to his car.

Sam felt the engine of the impala roar to life and move. He felt it move to the main road and then take a left before taking another left. After five minutes the impala's engine was cut and the vehicle stopped moving. Sam stood up so he could see out and got confused when he saw the motel.

"Why are we here and not at some sewer entrance trying to track this thing?" Dean shut the door.

"Because you're staying here," Dean waited for the inevitable protest from Sam.

"What!? Why?" Dean took him out once they were safely inside their room.

"It's too dangerous for you Sammy. That's why, look," He set Sam down on the bed. "I'll go search the sewers for this things hangout or whatever and see if I can dig up any clues to who it is or going to be. Then I'll come back and we can both hunt this thing, okay?" Sam hated how his brother was talking to him like a kid, but he knew it was useless to argue with his big brother and though it pained him he nodded. Dean noticed this and kneeled so he was more level with him.

"I know it sucks out loud but it's for your own safety. You know just as well as I do that monsters have an advantage in their own environment. Alright?" He stood back up and headed to the door fixing his brown leather jacket.

"I'll be back in a bit, don't do anything crazy," he smiled and left, locking the door behind him. Sam sighed and fell back against the pillow. What Dean had said made him wonder how his mind could come up with that nightmare when all his brother ever did was protect him.

* * *

Dean had to wonder why the sewers were the desired place for shapeshifters. It stunk like crap and pretty much looked like it to. He coughed when he came to a particularly stinking spot.

"Man, forget the dump. The febreeze people need to come knocking on this things door," He was glad he didn't take Sam along already. He doubted his brother's sharpened sense of smell would like it in here. Dean rounded the corner cautiously and was gifted when felt himself step on something squishy.

"Great," he lifted his boot and gagged when he saw he had stepped in a big pile of skin.

"That's just gross," He found a somewhat clean spot on the ground and tried wiping it off. He was thankfully able to. He then took a look around him and saw piles of loose skin scattered all over the floor. Looking across the way he also saw a dirty beat up mattress.

"Least I found the place," He tightened the grip on his gun and moved the flashlight around for any sort of clue. He was making his way over to the mattress when he suddenly heard footsteps come from behind him. He turned quickly and pointed his gun and flashlight in every which way, but nothing was there. Dean wasn't taking any chances though, he continued to search the room for the owner of the footsteps, making sure his back was never turned for too long in case of a sneak attack.

He moved his flashlight one way and just barely saw a shadow move out of the way and down another sewer path. Dean took off after him running, and slowed when he turned the corner he thought the thing went. As he walked forward however, he heard something coming from behind him. He turned, gun pointed at whoever was there. But before he could even register what the person looked like, they lifted a metal pipe and hit him across the head. Dean blacked out before he hit the floor.

* * *

Dean blinked away the blurriness in his eyes and tried to stand up from his sitting position. When he found he couldn't move, he looked down and saw he was tied to a thick pipe with a few pieces of rope. He struggled,

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Dean stopped. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't really place it. That is until he looked up into a pair of green eyes.

'What the…?" The Dean look-alike smirked and gestured to his body.

"Like it? Because I do, in fact it might be my favorite so far. Yeah, you know what I think I found myself a keeper," He winked at him and Dean stared back in confusion and anger.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The thing started pacing and because of all the movies Dean's watched, he could tell he was in for a bit of a monologue.

"I don't see the harm in letting you know, so sure I'll tell. You won't be able to anything about it anyway. I've been trying to find a permanent suitable body for myself for a long time. But everyone I tried never felt quite right," he chuckled. "Until now of course," Dean could feel the anger and hatred towards this monster boil inside of him, but he buried it for later. Right now he needed answers, and this looked like his only chance to get some.

"So all those people you shifted into…?"

"I was testing them out, seeing how the body felt, who they knew, what they did, how much money they had. And if I didn't like them I moved onto the next one,"

"Why kill them?" the shapeshifter laughed.

"For fun mostly, although if you ask me I did them all a favor. Their lives were terribly boring," He smirked and shrugged like it was no big deal. Dean couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable looking at himself with that sick smile on his look-alikes face.

"So what now? You're just going to kill me and take my identity?" The shapeshifter shook his head and took out a knife from the inside of his jacket. Which Dean noticed was his own.

"Eventually, but I thought I would have some fun first," He made his way over to him, but suddenly stopped and frowned. He looked to be deep in thought and silently muttered a "huh" before smiling again and looking at Dean. The smile gave him a bad feeling.

"Forget this kind of torture," He put away the knife. "I just realized you're not alone like I first thought," Dean sat up straighter, but tried to pass off the worry he was feeling.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The thing rolled his eyes.

"Right, so you don't have a_ little_ brother named Sam?" He emphasized the word little and Dean started struggling again, this time more aggressively.

"I swear, you better not hurt him!" Dean's look-alike grabbed his face roughly making him look him in the eye. He smirked.

"I swear, he won't feel a thing," he laughed and roughly let go of him. He started down the path that led out of the sewer.

"I'll be back later to take care of you. Though I have to wonder what'll be worse for you. Me stabbing you in the heart or having the knowledge that Sam will forever think his big brother was the one who offed him. Guess we'll find out soon enough," As the thing turned the corner and out of Dean's sight, his sick laughter bounced and echoed around him, giving him a reeling headache. He continued to struggle against the rope.

"That stupid sonava…!" As he felt the rope get looser with each struggle his mind was on one thing only. He would not let that thing kill Sam.

* * *

**Sorry its been awhile everyone, but here is the next chapter. Also I kept forgetting to do this, But I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
